Field of the Invention
This patent document relates to user removable protective enclosures or cases for mobile devices and more particularly to such cases that have a unique integrated multi-layered construction.
Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablets, laptops and the like are known to sustain damage from impact and from contamination as a result of ingress of water or other fluid. The damage, for example, may result in a cracked screen, scratches on a finished surface, lost or damaged buttons or controls, cracked or bent external body components, and/or failed or malfunctioning electrical components. Protective cases have thus been provided to protect mobile devices from such and variant types of damage.
Often such cases include outer surfaces formed of rigid plastic materials, which on the one hand can provide desirable protection, but on the other hand can be bulky, slippery or otherwise be unappealing to the touch or grip and depending on construction can result in reduced responsiveness of buttons and other mechanical interfaces on the case. Some or all of these shortcomings can detract from the user experience.
Accordingly, it is here recognized that there is a continuing and ever increasing desire to minimize the bulk and weight of protective cases for mobile devices while maintaining a high level of protection, providing a more desirable, durable gripping surface, and incorporating more responsive buttons.